Scott Stubbs
Scott Stubbs is a law-enforcement officer and played by actor Lochlyn Munro in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Deputy Stubbs was one of several characters in the film to be killed by masked serial killer Jason Voorhees. His Story Scott Stubbs was a young deputy who worked for the Springwood County Sheriff's Department in Springwood, Ohio. He was not a native resident of Springwood and had only been working with the department for a month before he became involved in his first major murder case. In 2003, Deputy Stubbs responded to an emergency taking place as 1428 Elm Street. Several terrified teenagers ran from their house screaming and he took them to the police station. As it turned out, a boy named Trey had been brutally murdered in the house. Scott interviewed a resident named Lori Campbell who was home when the murder took place, but was not a witness to the crime. The following evening, a maniac armed with a machete and wearing a hockey mask began slaughtering teens at a party being held in a corn field. After the massacre, the police were going over the crime scene photographs. Deputy Stubbs told Sheriff Williams that he believed the murderer to be a copycat of Jason Voorhees - a notorious serial killer responsible for dozens of murders out at Camp Crystal Lake. Sheriff Williams held a different view on the murders, which hearkened back to the town's previous experiences with a demonic entity known as Freddy Krueger, who killed people in their dreams. Williams was adamant about preventing the spread of fear in the town and told Stubbs to keep his mouth shut. Undeterred, Deputy Stubbs tracked down the survivors of the corn field rave massacre, which included teenagers Lori, Will Rollins, Kia Waterson, Charlie Linderman and Bill Freeburg. He told them the back-story of Jason Voorhees and warned them that they might be dealing with a copycat killer. The teens correctly deduced that this was not a copycat, but in fact the real Jason Voorhees, and that he was being used as the weapon of a dream demon known as Freddy Krueger, who had been systematically murdering teenagers in Springwood for decades. They all went to the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital to procure supplies of Hypnocil, which would stave off a person's dreams, providing them marginal protection against Krueger. The group split up, and Stubbs and Charlie Linderman found themselves circling back to the security center. Looking into the adjacent room in D-Wing, they saw Freeburg (who had been possessed by Krueger at this point) dumping Hypnocil into the sink. Jason Voorhees was also present in the hospital and made his way to the security station. Linderman fled, and Jason swung his machete at Stubbs. Stubbs evaded the first attack, but the machete hit the computer panel, sending an electrical current into Voorhees' body. Jason grabbed Stubbs and acted as a conduit for the discharge, electrocuting the deputy until he was dead. Later, Jason threw the deputy's body through the glass window of another room, scaring Lori Campbell, Will Rollins and Kia Waterson. He is Jason's 148th confirmed murder victim. Notes & Trivia *The character of Scott Stubbs was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. *Where Scott Stubbs lived and worked to coming to Springwood is unrevealed. At the time of his death, he had only been working for the Springwood County Sheriff's Department one month. *Scott Stubs is the twenty-first character death in Freddy vs. Jason. This includes deaths that take place in a dream, revealed in flashback or referenced by other characters. He is the fourteenth actual character murdered by Jason Voorhees in the film. He is the seventeenth total character killed by Jason if one includes three characters that he killed in a dream sequence. He is the thirteenth male character killed in the film. Other Wiki * |nightmareonelmstreet|A Nightmare on Elm Street}} Category:Deceased Males Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Police Officers Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Death by electric shock Category:Thrown Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Electrocuted Category:Deceased Characters Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Victims Category:Male victims Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Heroes Category:Adults